


Friday. Seven. Restaurant.

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Jordan nods and leaves, giant smile on her face and a date in her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday. Seven. Restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jordan Todd Appreciation Week on tumblr.

When she’s back at Counterterrorism she feels she can finally breathe again. The BAU world is not one where she can live comfortably. Deep down, it still bothers her a bit knowing she’s unable to keep going in that world; but on the other hand, there is nothing better than being where one is needed, where one can give the best of themselves and be useful. She can’t do those things in the BAU.

Morgan, however, she doesn’t miss him. Not when they mysteriously meet every three or four days or during weekends when he’s free.

They meet when they buy coffee too and he even bought her brownies a few other times.  _Celebration_.

She knows from a good source - Emily remains a good friend - that Morgan “acts” like he’s in love. If someone else would have told her that, she wouldn’t have believed it. But coming from Emily, she does. So every time they meet she flirts more, paths are open for them.

Until she gets tired of waiting.

If Morgan is expecting a memo from her saying she wants to go out with him, things are not right.

Then one day she shows up at his desk at the BAU, smiling brightly and a coffee in hand. Murmurs arise in the office and the man has this expression between scared and amazed but trying so hard to hide it.

Emily and Reid whistle and almost clap, giving some humor to the whole thing.

“I’m free on Friday night. Pick me at seven. Book a nice table at a good restaurant.” She urges, leaving the coffee next to his right hand still on the desk. Morgan merely nods and smiles.

Of course, before she crosses the glass doors, he stops her with a delicate hand on her shoulder and then a soft kiss. More whistles and claps, some laughs too, but she doesn’t care.

“Friday. Seven. Restaurant.” Morgan repeats, now completely on his own senses. And Jordan nods and leaves, giant smile on her face and a date in her future.


End file.
